The Wish
by Ima Cute Dark Angel
Summary: I was just an ordinary girl, when my friend and I were sitting outside, lying on the trampoline watching the shooting stars when we decided to make a wish, “I wish I could go to the world where people can do magic and disappear from one place to another!’
1. The Wish

**Hey everyone this is my first story so please do NOT kill me.. also i do not have a beta so yeah hehe, also guys my paragraph lines are not working so please do not kill me**

Name: Alexia

Age: 16

DOB: 10/05/90

Nationality: FULL AUZZIE

Personality: bubbly, smart (but does not act it), hyperactive, loveable and VERY scary when messed with. EXTREMELY IMMATURE

Body: very athletic, muscular but feminine, VERY pretty, has curly cherry hair that goes down to her shoulders has a tattoo on her shoulder that says 'Tweedledum' and has her ears pieced 3 times and has her belly button pieced.

Likes: cars, magic, guys, Pink, Music, ugg boots, Chocolate, TV, Sleep, Teddy Bears

Dislikes: sluts, whores, assholes, guys who think they are 'All that'

Name: Madeline (if called that she will KILL you, nickname Maddy)

Age: 16

DOB: 17/09/90

Nationality: Canadian

Personality: crazy, funny, always sugar high (except in mornings) also scary when messed with, looks innocent but SO NOT and immature

Body: very athletic, muscular but feminine, VERY pretty, has straight/curly blue hair with red streaks that goes down to her shoulders has a tattoo on her right shoulder that says 'Tweedledee' and has her ears pieced 2 times and has her belly button pieced.

Likes: boys, sleeping, ugg boots, music, chocolate, jeans, dresses with jeans underneath, baggy jumpers and Black

Dislikes: PINK THINGS! Frilly things, sluts, whores, guys who think they are the best thing that ever walked the earth.

Chapter 1: The Wish

Two girls got off the bus and started to walk to Maddy's place, they arrived home and dumped there bags inside. "Hey Mads wanna go outside and play on the trampoline."

"you are seriously obsessed with that thing! But I guess we could."

2 Hours Later

"I'm tired, and it's getting dark wanna just lie down for a while?" Maddy asked.

"Ok, hey look at the stars."

"Alex, Lex, ALEXA DAM MATTHEWS LOOK AT ME!"

"What, oh yeah Maddy what's wrong? Are you ok, is 'It' bothering you again? " Alexia looked over at Maddy.

"Well I was thinking never mind and yeah I guess it was… Wow Lexi look at the shooting stars." Both girls were now both looking at the stars there eyes were just staring as the stars flew across the black sky lighting up the small parts they went across. "LET'S MAKE A WISH."

"Ok, umm I know how about umm for lots of money!" Lexi screamed. Maddy looked at Lexi and sighed.

"Lexi you already have HEAPS of money! How about I KNOW how about we wish to go into a world where people can do magic and disappear from one place to another!" Lexi squealed.

"OK I shotty wishing! Umm I wish we could go to the world where people can do magic and disappear from one place to another!" and with that just before everything blacked out they felt a spinning sensation.

**Okay yeah i know it is short and i know its not the best but i am trying please reveiw.. please if anyone cares i will update when i get 1 reveiw!**


	2. OMG we are in the world of HARRY POTTER

Heather: here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: The discovery

"_OK I shotty wishing! Umm I wish we could go to the world where people can do magic and disappear from one place to another!" and with that just before everything blacked out they felt a spinning sensation. _

"Hey I wonder where these girls came from; they just popped out of the sky." Maddy groaned and sat up, in front of her were a group of four guys, the first one she noticed had black hair that was extremely messy and it looked like he had never brushed it he had brown eyes and glasses, the next guy was a small and had watery blue eyes, one of the other boys had sandy blondish brownish hair with light brown eyes and the last guy in Maddy's perspective was VERY HOT! He had black hair it was messy but not as messy as the first guy, he was well built, he looked athletic and he had VERY sexy dark brown eyes. Maddy looked over at Alexia she was now awake and looking at the boys.

"why hello my name is the one and only Sirius Black, may I ask you lovely ladies what is your name?" the one with black hair that was messy but not as messy as the other guy.

"Umm yeah nice to meet you 'the one and only Sirius Black' that's a very funny name I might add, my name is Maddy and this Alexia." Maddy said. Sirius smirked, "I see we have a comedian, so it's Maddy and Alexia?"

"Alex actually, call me Alexia and you will surely die a slow and painful death." Sirius stared at her then smiled. Sirius was about to say something when Remus interrupted.

"Hi my name is Remus Lupin, this is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew and to together we are the Marauders." Both girls eyes widened, no way THE 'Marauders' there wish must have been granted. THEY were in the world of Harry Potter. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Maddy asked politely, the boys nodded and Maddy and Alex ran out of the room.

"OMG we are in the world of HARRY POTTER! And in the years of the marauders OMFG! The movies so do not make them look good they are sooo much hotter than what they are in the movie!" Alex screamed.

"Wait Lexi, we can't do magic, and what about our families?" Maddy asked looking slightly upset at the thought of their families.

"wait Maddy, if we can see Hogwarts, then we MUST be able to do magic! Remember muggles cant see Hogwarts! And about our families, maybe we should go see Dumbledore."

"Good idea lex how about we ask the boys." Then Maddy and Lexi walked back to the boys.

* * *

Heather: NO FLAMES you don't like it nuoo read it! but constructed critisism is okay... 


End file.
